


The Rule of Jon "The Wild Dragon" Targaryen, first of his name, Protector of the Realm

by Wassersaeufer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassersaeufer/pseuds/Wassersaeufer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Targaryen, first of his name, take's a page out of Robert Baratheon's book of running a kingdom and says: "Fuck this, I'm the king." And so he doesn't marry one woman... but many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule of Jon "The Wild Dragon" Targaryen, first of his name, Protector of the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not meant to be taken serious. Not at all.

Conquering a kingdom was hard. But, as Jon Targaryen first of his Name, King of the Roynar, the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Realm by the right of conquest soon found out, running one is even harder.

All these lordlings fighting for power, all these people looking up to one another, all these problems to deal with and on top of that, the kingdom was as broke as a beggar in the streets. Leading men into battle was easy, you have your agenda, you have your enemy, you have your own forces and then you chop down some people. Simple.

Perhaps he wasn't cut out for ruling. That was a thought which constantly crossed his mind in the weeks following the conquest of King's Landing and the surrender of House Tyrell, House Lannister and the other opposing forces.

Now the war was over and he had to deal with the Valelords who had hid behind their mountains and are led by Lord traitor-asshole-fucker Baelish, with Stannis Baratheon still holding Dragonstone and the Iron Islands on the brink of open rebellion. Yes, leading armies were simple compared to this.

"I can not deal with all of this", he said one evening he sat with his closest friends and companions in his chambers and sipped on wine and ale and sweat cidre. "I am a horrible king. I shouldn't even be king."

"You have yet to be crowned", Robb pointed out. "And anyway, it's not like you have to do this alone. You will have your small council and a hand and your wife to help you with."

"If they will not make more problems", he grumbled in return and the others chuckled. "Yes, yes, laugh as long as you can. I have half a mind to make you sit on the small council to deal with the realm's sorrows in my sted."

"Great, Theon would turn this whole city into a giant whorehouse", Robb joked with a laugh and though the scarred Ironborn laughed, Sam turned a deep shade of red and coughed into his mead. Which only made them laugh more.

And while it had been a joke on his part, Jon's mind began to work. Perhaps it had been the wine, perhaps it had been the madness of the situation, perhaps his friends, whatever the reason, an idea had began to form in his head.

Three days later he announced a new system of governing the realm. There was to be a Lord Marshall of the royal army and a Lord Admiral of the royal navy who would lead the royal forces... and had to build them up first too. A Master of Laws who was to govern and control the laws of the realm and the Master of Justice who was to hold court and uphold the justice of the realm. A Master of Coin to control the income and expenditures of the crown, a Royal Council consisting of chosen advisors and led by the a Chancellor, a Lord Steward of the royal household... and of course a secretary to keep check of the king's dealings, taking care of the royal seal and to inofficially take over the role of the Master of Whispers.

Of course there were to be a Lord Hand and a Grand Maester, both keeping their roles already set in place.

"That's quite a big Small Council", Sam told him after reading the proclamation and thus before Jon was about to make it official. "Perhaps we shall call it the Big Council."

It was a weak joke, but he smiled non the less, bless Samwell for trying. Still, once this was over, there was still a question remaining: Who to marry?

And again it was a joke which made his mind turn, this time from Theon. In a more or less drunken stubor he said between several laughs: "You're a king. You're THE king. For fuck's sake, you can change the law as you like it. So just marry as many pretty girls as you like, my ancestors had done so for generations."

Well... Why not?

Once he spoke it out loud, Robb looked at him in horror. Samwell in mute shock. Theon as if he did not know what to say. Though the did only start to protest once he informed them, that they will sit on his "Big Small Council".

Serves them right.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Ned never hid the parentage of Jon from his family and though Catelyn did not actually love him, she liked him enough. Samwell Tarly ends up fostered in Winterfell, just because I want him in on the action.
> 
> When the war of the Five King's starts, Robb unravels the parentage of his cousin and proclaims him King, prompting a lot of lesser houses flocking to their banner, swelling their army immensly. No Bolton and Frey Rebellion and the War ends with Robb taking King's Landing in Jon's name, Tyrion Lannister bending the knee in place of his now dead father, Joffrey and Cersei imprisoned and the Iron Islands not proclaiming their own kingdom so far.
> 
> Jon holds the North, the Riverlands, the Westerlands, the Reach and the Crownlands, parts of the Stormlands and the Vale, Dorne and the Iron Islands neutral and Stannis holding Dragonstone.


End file.
